Hollow Bastion
by yaoi goddess girl
Summary: Hollow Bastion Cast:Sora IchigoDonald GoofyBeastBelleXaldin DemyxStory we did for music class, we had to make a story that went with the music we had to listen too night on bold Moutian i think. enjoy SoraXoc Written by my friend Ichigo she just got a acc


HEAVEN AND BELOW VOv. 1 FINDING ME WITHEN

This is a story only told by me. Its about my dreams of all o my memories of things i'v seen or thoght ... lets began with a roll call.

Well hi everyone! Its me Ichigo (Paige) and this is all about my dreams. Well i hope u enjoy this story ! well i see you ... some time.  
ENJOY!

Well here is a sence from poke'mon thanks to them there here.  
Well here are 3 no wait 1 hero. ? misty ? well let us find ash!  
here. now ash is with may, her brother, and the ladies man brock. looks like there in Vermilion city. wow its sure is rainy here oh and this is.  
why in the world is misty here ? she crying ? " i'v been looking for ash forever ... i miss him so. why am i here anyways (in the rain) if i do find him he wont even like me , no he wont even love me anymore." said misty (from chobits CD# 14) As ash and his friends in the rain walking to the gym ash look to the side. he see somone on the bench covered with nonething as then misty puts up her head that ash see. "IS that..."whispered ash "what was that ash" ask may ash dose not answer and run to her. falling because its so wet.stops and says "misty ..."as misty look with her teary eyes and says quitely. "ask its you. I ..." "what are you doing out here"  
"I ...I'v been .. looking for you ..." then you only hear rain dorps as she runs to ash with a hug and still crying. may and brock comes over to see ash with some girl. " why thats misty" told brock and with it misty .  
kisses Ask with no one saying anything ...next morning misty toke ask and the other to her house in golden rod city. its a normal house near the day care center. "its great to see you again mistey" said brock. " its nice to see you too"said misty with ask still red. As misty makes them all food. they all ast down. "this is great"said may "o I forgot, I didnt learn your name" ask misty " im may" said may thinking what she did last night " i guesss your misty" said may " ash had said your name in his sleep.  
"HEY ! yelled ash turn reder then ever. misty still smileing . " well then"  
brock said what are we going today"! " did miss u up when you where going to the gym" said misty "its ok tho" said may "no, I know ash, he whats to go to that gym! he wants to be the best ever! yelled misty thats it im takeing you" there everyone looks at her sarced ... when they got back to the city. misty asks the gym leader to battle ash "well if it isent the baby from 2 years ago" said Lt. Surge "ya" smileing ash "well then lets battle" yelled St. GO ! RAICHU!  
GO PIKAKU! YELLED ASH your "girlfriend talking to ya"giggled St. Ash turning red "lets just get this over this"said ash "go ash" yelled misty " you really like him dont you " smiling May ahh... we have been frineds for so long I guess I do" said misty brock is girl watching. "ill make you a date with him"  
said may "really"said misty "sure" smiled May "I hope you can dance" smiled May the next day: "here it is" may Said ready! you bet! smiled misty there where party lights and and people everwhere "well lets find them... in a year" said may "there" yelled misty the music was so loud.Ash! may yelled she ran over to him she wispered "dabce with her" Ash truning red "why" she push him to her "um..." ash stuered whana dance? ask Ash " ok said misty (pokemon CD #13) " well i wanted to tell you that i always liked you" ash said Ash turned really really red. " oh Ash ..." said misty "awww how cute" it was gary Ash's aravel i never knew you would find a lover" said Gary ash getting argry "shut up" said Ash there was a girl next to him smaller then him. like 2 years younger. "o yeah" said Gary this is my date dasiy. she had light borwn hair and a yellow ribbon in her hair. Ash laughing "I hope that isnt your sister giggled Ash. Gary getting angry "you should shut up" said gary "thats not nice Ash"  
yelled misty. with that daisy thought to herself that she knew misty would be her friend. "thank you" sayed daisy "ya"said misty "well... well.." said gary im going to marry daisy" Ash a little red o yeah well im getting married to MISTY !  
yelled ash. misty and ash turning red "ash" wispered misty .  
well thats what happened Ash and misty where married July 13,2007. that changed their life forever. Ash was then the worlds best poke'mon trainer. May was married to a man named Hector. they lived far far away. only came on the hoildays. Brock was married to Erica from Celadon City. Gary and Daisy where married too, they had a boy name Eric.  
well then Ash had a new job at the golden rod mart. Misty had a daughter, they named her Aphrodite, the greek god, she had black hair like Ash, face like Misty, but she had Brocks skin color and she acted like her grandmother. Ash's job at the mart is to sell toy, which means every year Aphrodite would get a rare doll for her birthday. When she was three she got a Eevee and when she turned five she got a rare lugia. She said she wanted for her sixth birthday she wanted a real poke'mon. "I dont know"? said misty "you should let her"Ash said "maybe we can take her to the day care center and let her pick one" ... well thats how she got a poke'mon. What they do is they let all of these little kids run around and find them. like At Easter time to find eggs. But this year the was a golden poke'ball some where in the center. "where did Aphrodite go"? ask misty she was under a bush with a mom Eevee and her five kids. The mom Eevee gave her one of her kids and when she got up there was the golden ball.  
she look at it. "my dad said when things are golden they are rare". she picked it up and took it to her dad. everyone looking at her because she had the ball in her hands. "Daddy is this rare?" she ask "you bet" he said as she smiled with her new poke'mon and golden ball she went home and that is how it became with Aphrodite. ... As she grew tall and older she got in to fighting, science, and the most important thing was to find out if she was reborned from someone from the past. She would always go to the liberary and read books on it but the didn't make sense. It was till that one day she was reading on Eygpt. Who she was reborned to. it was the queenher name was inshitiz. Her husbund was named yamu. which he was the king.has she read about. she was remembering. Then she feel asleep. She dreamed about what happened then. it was the real queen doing this which made her rememberlater when eric came to see her in the liberary. "what are you doing"he asked"I was reborned" she said as eric looks at her funny and looks in the book. "is that you in the book" eric asked "nope ...well yeah she is who I am reborn from" she said as he look he saw there in no place in the world that was named "the game desert" "wait i know where that is" he said and ran to a shelf out of a myth book section. "I don't know if its real" he said but its in this book "it was called "the other side of japan. its only a myth but its about that there is another side of japan. "thats it im going to make a machine that will take me there. no matter what" after she was done telling Eric he looked at her funny. It took her three months to builded it and one month to read on it.  
but she got it done. professor oak help her get it set up. she going to go. " I hope i get to see all you again" she yelled everyone was there to say bye. oak put it in the far east. thats when ash had gave her a new white car. "o thank you daddy" she said bye everyone as she got in the car and drove away. till she was there she saw the portal and went thought it. finally ALL my hard work is done and now im going to find my husband who is also reborned. I just need to find him. thats the end of this side of japan. and smiled the whole way. ... to be continued...

next: she got there safely and there where poeple in the area. she went to a game store and ask about the game desert and the old man said is to the west and said for her to say hello to a young boy named yu-gi. 


End file.
